Aliens v Predator: Extinction
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens v Predator: Extinction; ---- North America 30th July 2003 Europe 8th August 2003 Plot ---- Aliens v Predator: Extinction is a video game released in 2003 for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox. It is a real-time strategy game in which an Alien hive, a clan of Predators and an elite squad of Colonial Marines fight each other in 21 single-player missions, 7 for each race. Each race has its own characteristics, abilities, weapons, and vehicles. Unlike as in the most other real-time strategy games in Aliens v Predator: Extinction the players do not have to do any building and base construction. The game is strictly focused on unit management and combat. Each race has a distinct method of obtaining new troops. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Easy. Normal. Hard. Single Player Objectives ---- [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction Gallery|'Marine']] ---- Marine 1 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Violence on LV-742']] - Target Time: 15 minutes Objective 1: Investigate the pipe assembly. Objective 2: Repair 3 Atmosphere Processors. Objective 3: Prepare southern miner's camp for repopulation. Marine 2 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Alien incident reviewed']] - Target Time: 23 minutes Objective 1: Establish communication network. Objective 2: Install the network relay on the high plateau. New Objective: Destroy the Strange Gun. Optional Objective: Kill the Queen of the Hive. Marine 3 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Info database grows']] - Target Time: 27 minutes Objective 1: Find the Missing Squad. Objective 2: Secure 2 Alien Eggs. Optional Objective: Keep the Observer Alive. Marine 4 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'New focus on predators']] - Target Time: 21 minutes Objective 1: Rendezvous with the other marines. Objective 2: Find Predator Cloaker. Objective 3: Secure Cloaker Computer. Optional Objective: Find the damaged synthetic. Marine 5 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Alien threat deepens']] - Target Time: 43 minutes Objective 1: Kill The hive's queen. Objective 2: Secure the royal cocoon and get to the extraction point. Optional Objective: Destroy the Human resistance. Marine 6 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Alien containment disrupted']] - Target Time: 50 minutes Objective 1: Destroy the Predator guns. Optional Objective: Rescue Delta Squad. Marine 7 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Extinction Invade Predator base']] - Target time 45 minutes Objective 1: Find the kidnapped Dr.Kadinsky and escort him to a dropship. Objective 2: Find the Generator Room, after Kadinsky is safe stand by for orders detailing deployment of the heavy demolition kit. Objective 3: Clear the Generator Room of Aliens and Set the Explosives. Optional objective: Retrieve a predator artifact and place it on the ground near any landing beacon. Enlist any synthetic to carry the artifact. ---- [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Predator']] ---- Predator 1 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Exclusive hunting rights']] - Target Time: 15 minutes Objective 1: Collect 20 Alien Skulls. Predator 2 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Human trophy skulls']] - Target Time: 24 minutes Objective 1: Seize 5 SmartGunner Skulls. Optional Objective: Seize 30 other human skulls. Predator 3 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Legend of the Gro'tye']] - Target Time: 35 minutes Objective 1: Find and Kill the Gro'Tye. Optional Objective: Kill Predator Poachers. Predator 4 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'The predator ancients, revealed']] - Target Time: 32 minutes Objective 1: Break into base and steal the L.C's Skull. Optional Objective: No Predator Casualties. Predator 5 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'The trial of bravery']] - Target Time: 28 minutes Objective 1: Seize the skull of the Alien Queen. Optional Objective: Kill the marines. Predator 6 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'The ancients decree']] - Target Time: 35 minutes Objective 1: Kill the Disgraced Predator. Objective 2: Capture Dr. Kadinsky. Optional Objective: Retrieve the disgraced predator's equipment, helmet, spear. Predator 7 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'The Purification Hunt']] - Target Time: 39 minutes Objective 1: Kill All Aliens in Hive/Heist PredQueen Skull. Objective 2: Detonate Nuke. Optional Objective: Complete the hunt without Hydras or Blazers. ---- [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Alien']] ---- Alien 1 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Explorers uncover dormant hive']] - Target Time: 12 minutes Objective 1: Create a Queen. Objective 2: Overrun Human Town. Alien 2 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Growth and expansion']] - Target Time: 35 minutes Objective 1: Enter the Marine Facility and find Dropship landing zone. Objective 2: Board Dropship. Optional Objective: Kill All Marines. Alien 3 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Strengthen the species']] - Target Time: 32 minutes Objective 1: Infect six predators, creating powerful Aliens. Optional Objective: Create Six Runners Alien 4 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Bio-engineered aliens']] - Target Time: 15 minutes Objective 1: Kill all K-Series Aliens. Optional Objective: Complete mission with 5000 or more infestation points. Alien 5 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Lab breakout']] - Target Time: 25 minutes Objective 1: Take Over The Lab. Objective 2: Kill the Lt. Commanders. Optional Objective: Kill Weyland-Yutani executive Charles Gould. Alien 6 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Queen is kidnapped']] - Target Time: 28 minutes Objective 1: Find and free the Queen. Objective 2: Kill all marines. Objective 3: Create 6 PredAliens. Objective 4: Kill all Predators. Alien 7 [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Extinction of the bio-engineered aliens']] - Target Time: 45 minutes Objective 1: Kill all K Series Aliens. Optional Objective: Kill All Predators. ---- Walkthrough ---- [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Marine']] ---- The Colonial Marines gain credits by killing enemies and repairing atmosphere processors, and these credits can be put toward upgrading troop abilities and calling in new units via dropships that stop at nearby landing beacons. There are a diverse number of marine combat units, including pulse rifle-equipped infantry, flamethrower troopers, and smart gunners. The Marines also have three support units, one for healing and a synthetic which can deploy gun turrets and has a motion detector for picking up off screen movement, the third unit, the commtech is the basic support unit, whose job it is to call for extra troops and repair atmosphere processors. Weapons ---- Commtech Upgraded CommTech fires the AURORA space-based assassination system. Unupgraded Commtechs carry the MP9 machine gun. He can order troops, purchase upgrades, repair Synthetics, sentry guns, Exosuits, and Atmos. Medic Upgrade heals acid wounds, cystic tumors, nausea, and repeat hemorrhaging. A Medic carries the M4A3 Pistol and heals injured Marines. Synthetic Upgrade has stronger armor, better weaponry, improved sight and movement, and can be brought back to life if repaired shortly after death. Synthetics carry the M4A3 Pistol and are the only unit capable of deploying and carrying a Sentry Gun. Infantry Upgrade possesses improved armor and a grenade launcher. The Infantry is equipped with the M41 Pulse Rifle. Flamethrower Upgrade uses fuel which causes continuous radiation damage. Smartgunner Upgrade is better armored and fires splintering radioactive bullets that inflict sustained damage and stop Alien roaming regeneration Sniper Upgrade is equipped with a personal rail gun that shoots slugs that penetrate multiple enemies. S.A.D.A.R Upgrade is equipped with SADAR AMAG (aerosol magnesium) which penetrates warheads and discharges multiple mega-thermal warheads. Exosuit Upgrade carries Twin M103 Torrent cannons that fire simultaneously. Sentry Gunner Upgrade is designed to counter long-range attackers. Its sensors also defeat Predator cloaking. Equipment ---- Marines ---- Commtech, Medic, Synthetic, Infantry, Flamethrowers, Smart Gunner, Sniper, S.A.D.A.R., Exosuit and Sentry Gunner. [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Predator']] ---- The Predators have a straightforward resource model that's effectively based on honor. As the player kill enemies, he can rip the skulls from their corpses in honor of the hunt. The more honor the player has, naturally, the more Predators will want to join the clan. They can be called in at any time and simply land on the planet from space. The Predator units are all combat-oriented, able to use a number of special abilities including cloaking and self-healing at the cost of slowly regenerating energy points. The Predator's Base Unit is a mechanical, slow moving Shrine equipped with multiple extremely weak lasers. Bringing predator units near the shrine greatly increases the rate of energy regeneration. It is possible to possess multiple shrines but due to their high population cost and predator's low population limit this is not a common scenario. Weapons ---- Brawler Upgrade delivers a Glory Strike that inflicts extra damage occasionally. Hunter Upgrade ejects plasma that kills any enemy with a limited number of hits. Spear Master Upgrade wields a double-bladed staff of white-hot plasma that burns through enemy armor. Stalker Upgrade carries a barbed harpoon-like Bleeder Spear that drains their victim's blood. Disc Master Upgrade carries a set of nine nanovibronic discs that tear through armor and can activate a "haywire mode" that shreds enemies from within. Vanguard Upgrade carries a Killscreen Generator that vaporizes incoming enemy projectiles. Military Hydra Upgrade possesses missiles containing multiple warheads that can attack up to 3 enemies each. Blazer Upgrade carries Dual Blazers that incinerate more enemies. Predgunner A Heavy Plasma Cannon spew armor-pentrating plasma bolts and shrapnel. They are self- healing when not under attack and it can pack up and deploy itself, but cannot shoot while packed up. Shrine The Shrine is the only Predator unit that can order troops, purchase upgrades and vision modes. Equipment ---- Cloaking Most Predators have the ability to cloak, or become invisible. Recharging energy Energy powers a Predator's environmental suit and enables it to cloak and heal. Energy self-replenishes over time. Energy is quickly replenished near the Shrine. An aura around the Predator. indicates the replenishment. Healing A Predator's suit can heal injuries. Vision Modes Thermal vision - Detects humans and wildlife. Electro vision - Detects Aliens and Marine units such as Synthetics, Exosuits,and Sentry Guns. Predtech vision - Detects other Predators and equipment when cloaked. Predators ---- Brawler, Hunter, Vanguard, Hydra, Spear Master, Stalker, Disc Master, Blazer, Predgun and Shrine. [[Aliens v Predator: Extinction_Gallery|'Alien']] ---- The Aliens' method of building revolves around a Queen, which can deliver attacks and also remains in the hive to lay eggs. The eggs hatch into face huggers who can latch onto other creatures and impregnate them with an egg that will eventually become a fully grown alien. There are two kinds of facehuggers that correspond to two kinds of purebreeds and transbreeds. The purebreeds include the Queen and a couple of other powerful aliens, while the transbreeds are spawned from regular facehuggers, and the kind of Alien the player get depends on what kind of host was impregnated. Cattle-like oswocs will yield a Drone, which is the worker of the Alien hive, while Warrior Alien will be birthed from a human, a Runner Alien will emerge from kerns or krillitics and a Predalien will spawn from an impregnated Predator. Weapons ---- Queen Upgrade is tougher and can deflect all but heavy munitions. She also causes nearby Transbreed Aliens to go into a combat frenzy. Praetorian Upgrade can transform into a Carrier or Ravager. Facehugger/Praetorian Facehugger Upgrade causes the Chestburster it carries to split into twins when producing simpler Aliens like the Drone and the Runner. Drone/Cystic Drone Upgrade spits a cyst-filled acid froth on potential hosts. Aliens grown from these hosts are tougher. Runner/Cystic Runner Upgrade injects poisonous spores that weaken its victim over time and allow it to track the victim. Warrior/Cystic Warrior Upgrade can penetrate armor, function after extreme amounts of damage, and regenerate lost limbs when on hive space. PredAlien/Cystic PredAlien Upgrade has a tougher exoskeleton. Carrier Upgrade can carry 12 facehuggers. When killed by anything except fire, it hurls it facehuggers and spews acid. Ravager Upgrade deflects medium caliber weapon fire and enters a cataleptic state when near death that allows it to rebuild itself and return to battle. Equipment ---- Egg Every Alien starts as an egg. Healing Most Aliens can only heal when stepping on hive-space. Gathering hosts Bringing hosts to the hive-space for Facehuggers. Spore Sight Hive Nodes, Runners, Praetorians, and Queens emit spores that coat living organisms, allowing you to track them for a limited time. Aliens ---- Queen, Praetorian, Facehugger, Praetorian Facehugger, Drone, Cystic Drone, Runner, Cystic Runner, Warrior, Cystic Warrior, Predalien, Cystic Predalien, Carrier and Ravager. Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Electronic Arts, Inc. (EA) is a major American developer, marketer, publisher and distributor of video games. Founded and incorporated on May 28, 1982 by Trip Hawkins, the company was a pioneer of the early home computer games industry and was notable for promoting the designers and programmers responsible for its games. It is one of the largest video game publishers in the world. Developers ---- Zono Incorporated, named for its founders, Ed Zobrist and "Novak", was a video game development studio founded in 1991, in the city of Costa Mesa, California. Zono is best known as the developer of the cult classic Mr. Bones, for the Sega Saturn console. In 2006 the company was sold to the MumboJumbo company and renamed "MumboJumbo LA". In 2007 the company moved to El Segundo, CA. In December 2007 Mumbo Jumbo closed MJLA and terminated all employees. Achievements ---- Earn Honor Points by killing enemies and collecting trophy skulls. Each enemy killed earns honor points. Earn Honor Points by collecting enemy skulls. Earn infestation Points by killing enemies and impregnating hosts. Each enemy killed earns infestation points. Earn points by impregnating hosts. Codes ---- Cheat Win Clear Fog of War Enable All Levels Gimme $10,000 Player Future Releases ---- Differences ---- Differences between the PS2 and Xbox versions; The Xbox version has a higher framerate and less aliasing. Patches ---- windows download Reception ---- The game received mixed but overall positive reviews. GameSpot wrote "Extinction does a good job of translating Aliens versus Predator to an RTS, but it could have benefited from a few more months in development." and rated it a 7.2 out of 10. References Citations Aliens V Predator: Extinction Footnotes Category:AvP Extinction Category:Video games